1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to paperboard containers of the type known as xe2x80x9cpaper cansxe2x80x9d, and to structures for facilitating opening of such containers.
2. The Prior Art
Paperboard containers generally of the sort called as xe2x80x9cpaper cansxe2x80x9d are known. Several such paper can constructions are disclosed in the following references: Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 1,961,535; Fallows, U.S. Pat. No. 1,961,556; Herrmann, U.S. Pat. No. 1,961,559; Herrmann, U.S. Pat. No. 1,961,560; Herrmann, U.S. Pat. No. 1,963,994; and Wootton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,009,539. Each of these references is directed to a container for a liquid beverage, a dessert or other food article.
The Taylor ""535 reference discloses a truncated conical container, having a top formed by inserting a plug-like lid member into the narrow end of a rolled-up conical tubular body. A double score line runs around the top of the body, and describes two circuits of the body, to effect removal of the top. The cover thus removed is not replaceable.
The Fallows ""556 reference discloses a container in which the lid does not completely separate, but does reclose by having a portion of the lid received in the open top like a plug.
The Herrmann ""559 reference discloses a container having a multilayer tubular body, in which the score lines on the outer layer are more vertically spaced than the score lines on the inner layer. The lid of Herrmann ""559 reference incorporates a xe2x80x9cbottomlessxe2x80x9d plug-like reclosable lid.
The Herrmann ""560 reference discloses a multilayer container formed from a spirally wound web, forming two layers. The scores forming the tear strip vary in their vertical spacing, so that the outer layer has wider spaced scores, while the inner layer has more closely spaced scores. The inner and outer layers are glued together, so that a single circuit of tearing motion can tear off, both layers.
The Herrmann ""994 reference discloses a multilayer container, in which the tearstrip is configured to leave an exposed portion of the lid panel, to form a plug like structure that can be received in the open top end of the tubular body.
The Wootton ""539 reference discloses a multilayer container, having a multilayer tearstrip, in which the scores of the outer layer are substantially more vertically spaced than the scores of the inner layer.
The foregoing references typically describe structures that are formed by winding a sheet substantially more than once around into a tube or truncated cone, and then driving a lid member into an end of the tube, and, typically, using mere crimping force to roll the top edge of the tube or cone over and around upturned edge regions of the lid member.
It would be desirable to provide a paper can construction that does not require a substantial overlapping of layers of a tubular body sheet, to form the body of the container.
It would further be desirable to provide a paper can construction that is provided with an easy-open feature, such as a tear strip.
It would further be desirable to provide a paper can construction that is openable, such as by a tear strip feature, that is readily and nearly resealably reclosable.
These and other desirable characteristics of the invention will become apparent, in light of the present specification (including claims) and drawings.
The present invention is directed to a substantially paperboard container construction of the type known as a xe2x80x9cpaper canxe2x80x9d.
One embodiment of the invention comprises a tubular container fabricated at least in part from paperboard. The tubular container comprises a tubular body portion having a sidewall, formed from at least one or more layers of paperboard material. A lid is inserted into a one end of the tubular body portion, with an upturned edge region of the lid being positioned against inside surface portions of the sidewall. A topmost edge region of the sidewall is rolled over inwardly over the upturned edge region of the lid, and adhered to inside surfaces of the upturned edge region of the lid.
The tubular body portion is formed by a sheet, that is rolled so that end edges of the sheet overlap slightly, sufficient to permit adhesive affixation of overlying portions of the end edge regions.
At least one pair of score lines is formed in the sidewall, which form a tear strip that has an end at the free end edge of the overlapping end edges of the sheet forming the tubular body portion.
The at least one pair of score lines are positioned so that the horizontal portion of the lid is vertically between the score lines. Upon removal of the tear strip, portions of the upturned edge region of the lid and the horizontal portion of the lid are exposed. This exposed structure forms a plug-like structure that is insertably receivable into the now open top of the remaining tubular body portion, thereby leaving a reclosable lid structure.